


Rescue Me

by thewalkingkylo



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Clubbing, Cuddling, Cute, Denny Duquette - Freeform, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Stupid friends, Tumblr Prompt, fresh break up, greys anatomy character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkingkylo/pseuds/thewalkingkylo
Summary: Prompt: Hello love, for an oneshot can you do it so Denny and the main character meet in a bar. Denny is kinda sad (doesn't have heart problem anymore) and the main character just got dumped and they meet at a bar. And its super cute, and can you incorporate the song ‘sometime around midnight? By the airborne toxic event’ Thanks -Anon.This was requested off of my tumblr.Copied and pasted from my tumblr.https://thewalkingkylo.tumblr.com/





	Rescue Me

Break ups are never easy. No matter what side of the line you’re on, you’re either left guilty or hurt. But being cheated on brings the hurt to a whole new level. 

Being cheated on sucks, but what sucks more is the aftermath. The couples you once hung out with still invite you places and looking at them makes you feel sick. People pitying you and dragging you from your house. Your girlfriends making you go out to the clubs and trying to set you up is all too nauseating.

But for some reason, here I was, getting ready to go out to a bar that we used to go to on couples night. My stomach twisted and tears threatened to spill from my tired eyes. 

It was too soon, and going out to bars and clubs a few times a week doesn’t help how I feel. But of course, as my friends would say “Oh come on Ana, it won’t kill ya, but staying home like this might.”

So here I am, doing my hair and makeup, getting dressed in my sexiest dress and throwing on those heels that threaten to break my ankles every time I put them on. 

I looked at myself in the mirror that hung on the wall. I felt sick, “Look at you, dressed up for what? To hide the fact that your heart was ripped from your chest by that cheating bastard” I thought to myself. 

I instantly stripped from the black tight cocktail dress and got back into my sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. I laid the dress down on the bed so it wouldn’t wrinkle and I walked into the living room and sat down on the comfortable couch. 

I flicked the TV on, and changed the channels a few times until something came on that I recognized. I watched the movie for a few minutes before feeling angry, “Edward, you fucking idiot. Why would you leave her? If you think leaving will keep her safe you’re stupid. Obviously she’s going to be hurt more” I muttered as if he could hear me. 

Suddenly the door to my apartment abruptly swung open. Kayla, Rachel and their boyfriends walked in. “Anastasia Marie Clark. What do you think you’re doing” Rachel scolded me. 

I looked up at my friends with puppy dog eyes and shrugged. “Twilight is on” I stated nonchalantly. 

Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote from my hand and shut the TV off. “Let’s get you dressed” She said grabbing my hand and pulling me off the couch. 

“I-I really don’t want to go. Maybe you guys should just go without me” I suggested tugging back as Rachel dragged me towards my bedroom.

“Ana you’re coming. Who knows? Maybe you’ll find the guy you’ve been looking for” 

I rolled my eyes and gave in. 

“That’s what’s I said when I met Dan. But look what happened” I scoffed.

Rachel closed the door behind me and immediately told me to strip. I took my clothes off and let my arms dangle to my sides.

“Here. You’re wearing this” She passed me the black dress that laid on my bed. I reluctantly took it from her and slowly put it on. I zipped the side up and adjusted the dress, pulling it down at the knees then up at the breasts.

She handed me a pair of black stilettos. I bent at the waist and brought my knee up and slid a heel onto each foot.

Rachel repositioned my curls and moved some out of my face followed by adding some rouge to my cheeks. 

“Perfect” She whispered before handing me my clutch. 

She opened the door and grabbed my hand again. I dragged my feet along the wood flooring causing a horrible screeching noise. 

I scrunched my nose in response before Rachel let go of my hand. 

“I have to use the bathroom quickly” she said as she skipped off to the washroom. The rest of us waited in the kitchen. My shoulders were slumped and I awkwardly pinched non-existent lint from my dress. 

“You look beautiful” Kayla said observing me. I softly smiled and thanked her. 

After a few minutes Rachel emerged from the bathroom. “Ready?” she asked everyone. With a few nods from my friends, everyone started to make their way towards the door. I sighed and shook my head before following the group.

The elevator ride was silent, Kayla and Rachel were snuggled into their partners. I leaned against the elevator wall. I already dreaded this night. 

The elevator doors opened and we stepped into the lobby. I followed behind my friends and looked over at the concierge’s desk to find Austin smiling at me. I politely smiled and waved. 

We walked out of the building and onto the sidewalk. The cold Seattle weather wrapped around me causing tingly bumps to form on my skin. 

Kyle called for a taxi, within seconds a taxi pulled up to the curb and we got in.  
The car ride was quiet, Rachel kept peering over at me. Truthfully, I wanted nothing more than to just go back home, get into comfy clothes and finish Twilight. 

We soon arrived to the bar. The sound of music muffled by the walls, people stood around outside smoking cigarettes and talking to others. Kyle paid the cab driver before meeting up with the rest of us that were waiting outside of the bar.

Kayla linked arms with me and dragged me into the bar. She paused to look around before continuing, making her way over to an empty booth. 

We sat down while Rachel and her boyfriend went to get drinks. Kayla and her fiance sat close to each other and were whispering in each others ears, while I sat there, my head down and rubbing my bare arm. 

Rachel made her way back with a handful of shots. “Dylan will be here with the rest of the drinks” she said loudly. 

I just nodded and looked over at the people sitting at their seats, talking, drinking, eating, and dancing. Each person seemed to be here for a reason, everyone but me. 

Rachel handed out the shots. “To the past, and to the future.” I put the small glass to my lips and shot it back. The liquid burned my throat, followed by a warm sensation.

Dylan handed everyone a beer. My friends sat in the booth, holding each other tightly in their arms, Rachel and her boyfriend were kissing while Kayla and her fiance continued to whisper in each other’s ears. 

A song played, a song I know all too well. The song we listen to when I realized I was in love with Dan. 

“And it starts sometime around midnight

Or at least that’s when you lose yourself for a minute or two” I closed my eyes and started to softly sing along.

“As you stand under the bar lights

And the band plays some song about forgetting yourself for a while

And the piano’s this melancholy soundtrack to her smile

And that white dress she’s wearing, you haven’t seen her for a while” The memories washed over me and the pain caused my stomach to knot. I wanted nothing more than to leave. 

“But you know

That she’s watching

She’s laughing, she’s turning, she’s holding her tonic like a cross

The room suddenly spinning, she walks up and asks how you are

So you can smell her perfume, you can see her lying naked in your arms” 

I felt the tears sting my eyes and I abruptly stood to my feet. 

“Ana” Rachel said but I ignored her and walked towards the counter. I blocked the music out for a moment. 

But the music only seemed to get louder and louder.

“Of the curl of your bodies, like two perfect circles entwined

And you feel hopeless, and homeless, and lost in the haze of the wine”  
The words echoed in my mind. Pushing through people and wiping a stray tear from my cheek I made it to the counter. 

“Then she leaves

With someone you don’t know

But she makes sure you saw her, she looks right at you and bolts”  
The song played on. Wishing it would just end, “I pushed myself, actually no. My friends did, I shouldn’t be here.” I thought. 

“What can I get you miss?” The bartender asked. I looked up at him, and sighed. “Three shots of tequila please.” He nodded and grabbed three shot glasses and filled each other them to the rim with liquor. 

I thanked the man and paid the fee. I took the first shot and threw it back, the warm liquid flowed down my throat with ease. 

“Then you walk

Under the streetlights

And you’re too drunk to notice that everyone is staring at you

You just don’t care what you look like, the world is falling around you”

The lyrics played in my head, the memories of Dan danced with the liquor to the beat of the song. Another tear fell from my eye and I grabbed another shot and drank it. My nose scrunched up and I tightly shut my eyes. 

I looked around the bar, my friends sitting at the booth, people dancing to this horrible song, people sitting at the bar taking shots like me. But one thing that caught my eye; a beautiful man staring at me. 

His dark hair fell perfectly onto his forehead, his soft eyes that held so much emotion, the way his lips resembled a perfect bow shape. His dimples made me melt. The way he looked at me caused my broken heart to skip a beat. I felt as if the world stopped. 

But the moment came crashing to the floor like my heart did when I found it Dan was cheating; a woman walked up to the perfect stranger. 

My brain went back to focusing on the lyrics and memories of Dan, sitting at this same bar, beside me. Now only to feel empty, lonely, and broken.

“You just have to see her, you just have to see her, you just have to see her, you just have to see her”

I wrapped my hand around the last shot and brought it to my lips. I took a shaky breath before letting the liquid fill my mouth. I quickly swallowed and wiped away the tears that now wouldn’t stop. 

“You know that she’ll break you in two” 

The song finally came to an end, I was feeling the buzz and I couldn’t take it anymore, watching all these happy couples; I hopped off the bar stool and headed for the door. 

The alcohol made me feel woozy and my tears blurred my vision. I walked passed people, bumping, pushing, and grazing against others. I walked straight into someone. 

“Oh I’m so sorry” I said as tears fell from my eyes, I kept my head down.

A soft, smooth yet deep, rough voice spoke. “Sweetheart are you doing okay?” He asked. I looked up to see his face. He was smiling, his perfect white teeth showing and his dimples more prominent. 

“Ya I-I got to go” I said as I brushed past the handsome man. 

I made it to the doors and pushed one open, the cold air chilled my body and I started to walk down the street. 

“Hey wait” a deep voice called from behind me. I turned to see the man again. 

He lightly jogged towards me, I wiped away my tears and waited for the man to catch up. 

“Hey” He said softly when he made it to me. 

“Hi” my voice was shaky and full of pain. 

“Mind if I walk with you?” He asked, the beautiful smile I saw before came across his face again. 

“Yes” was the only thing I could choke out. He was intimidating, but only in the way that he made me feel something. Something I haven’t felt since Dan.

“Yes you do mind or no you don’t” he asked confused, cocking an eyebrow.  
I giggled, “walk with me,” I shyly said as butterflies lifted my stomach.

He bit his bottom lip and motioned for us to walk. 

We walked in silence for a few minutes, I had grown colder and colder, and the man had pocketed his hands in his jeans. 

“I’m Denny” he spoke as he looked down at my small frame. 

“Anastasia, but Ana is fine” I said shivering. 

“Nice to meet you Ana” Denny said smiling. The way my name rolled off his tongue caused chills to dance across my skin. 

“Nice to me-” I went to go speak but was cut off by tripping over my heel and falling to the concrete sidewalk with a thud. 

“Ouch” I whispered, on my hands and knees. Denny bent down and helped my to my feet. 

“Have you had too much to drink there, missy?” he joked causing me to laugh. 

“I think maybe so” I started to warm up to Denny. His kind soul, and warm personality invited me in. 

Denny softly took my hand in his,“is this okay,” he whispered close to my ear, his warm breath cause my body to softly shudder. I nodded and we started to walked. Denny intertwined his fingers between mine, “Come on, I want to show you something” 

Denny let go of my hand and took his jacket off, he wrapped it around me and I put my arms into the sleeves. 

“Thank you” I said before grabbing his hand again. 

Denny walked us down to the pier, I took my heels off and carried them in my other hand. the beautiful city lights reflected off the water.

We stopped walking and sat down at a bench to look at the skyline. Denny’s leg was touching mine, our bodies were pressed against each others’ and he had his warm arm around my body. 

My pulse quickened and my skin tingled and felt hot.

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing, crying at a bar?” Denny asked breaking through silence

I took a deep breath looking down at my hands in my lap. “Well, I had been in a relationship with a guy for four years and he cheated on me. My friends think they’re helping me but dragging me out.” 

Denny sighed and rubbed my arm. “He must have been stupid.” 

The comment took me by surprise, and I looked up at Denny. “What is a man like you doing without a girl in his life?” 

He chuckled softly before speaking. “When you’re dying, most of them run away.” 

I furrowed my eyebrows and pushed away from Denny to get a better look at him. He intently watched me, his eyes bouncing from side to side trying to read me. I blinked quickly and furrowed my eyebrows.

“What do you mean, Denny?” I asked softly.

“I spent a lot of time in the hospital, surgeries after surgeries. I was going to die but I got the heart I needed.” He said looking blankly down at the ground.

“Are you okay now?” I said making Denny look up again. He nodded, and wrapped his arm back around me. 

After a while of comfortable silence and looking at the lights of the city I rested my head on Denny’s shoulder and closed my eyes. 

I must have fallen asleep because when woke up i was in Denny’s arms. He was carrying me down the street that my apartment was located on. 

“Denny, what is going on?” I asked sleepily and confused.

He just looked down at me and smiled. “Your friends called while you were sleeping. I told them you were with me, I asked where you lived, so they told me so I could take you home” 

I nodded and then rested my head back into the nook of Denny’s neck.  
Denny carried me into the lobby, I waved at Austin who was still working, only to receive a wink in return. 

Denny clicked the button on the elevator and waited a minute till it came. 

The doors opened and Denny stepped in. “Which floor” he asked. 

“Eight” I whispered, he clicked the button and waited. The doors slowly closed and the elevator started to move.

Waiting for the slow elevator to reach floor 8, Denny looked down at me. His brown orbs took in every detail of my face. I observed his 5 o'clock shadow, how it perfectly accentuated his dimples, the way his eyes hooded and how his lips looked so soft and tempting. 

He watched as I ran my tongue along my bottom lip. His hooded eyes darkened and his eyebrows furrowed. 

The elevator suddenly dinged and opened. Denny looked up and sighed. He strolled out of the elevator with me still in his arms. 

My apartment is the first door to the right. Denny walked us to my door and placed me on my feet. I took his jacket off and gave it to him. He pulled it onto his body and handed me my clutch. 

“Thank you Denny” I said looking into his eyes, the way he looked at made me caused my cheeks flush and I looked down. 

“Your welcome sweetheart” He said in a low deep voice. He put his hands into his coat pocket and smiled. 

“I’ll see you around?” I asked shyly. 

“Of course” He whispered as he closed the space between us. He pushed a strand of hair out of my face then rested his hand on the back of my head, then his soft warm lips kissed my forehead. I shut my eyes and let the electricity flow throughout my body.

After a moment he broke away and created a gap between us. 

“Have a goodnight Anastasia” Denny said as he started to walk backwards toward the elevator. 

“Goodnight Denny Duquette” I said smirking. 

Denny stepped into the elevator still making eye contact and smiling. As the doors closed my smile faded, the warm satisfying feeling I had vanished when Denny left. 

I leaned against my door and pulled my cell phone out of my bag. I clicked on Rachel’s name and texted her. 

“Thank you.”


End file.
